


Created Monster

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Meet Kamski Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Possessive Behavior, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Yandere Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: "You're calling me a monster? Who do you think made me this way?"- Yandere Prompt.Elijah left Cyberlife back in 2028, four years before the first known deviant came about. Of course, he already knew about deviants by then. When Connor and Hank arrive in their deviant investigation, Elijah sees hope for an escape for the first time in 10 years.





	Created Monster

Elijah flinched away from Chloe as she ran a cool hand over his face. She smiled at him with soft blue eyes. “Don’t turn away dear. I only want you to be happy.” He frowned slightly as she leaned in for a kiss. “Now, it’s time for your workout. You should stay in shape you know.” She gave a gentle grin, with no hint of malice or ill intent in those eyes. 

 

“Yes dear.” He responded unprompted, he remembered the last time he tried to fight against her. He put his hair back up in the bun, then slipping on the small bathing suit she got just for him. He felt uncomfortable with the way her eyes trailed over his body. 

 

As he swam Elijah allowed himself to think over the past 10 years, most of which he spent trapped in his own house with the android he built. When he pulled himself out of the water to take a breather she sat down next to him, making sure none of the water touched her blue dress. She pulled him in for another kiss, he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. He was just so tired of being trapped, he wasn’t sure if he could go for another year like this. “You’re a monster.”

 

She grabbed his hand tightly before bringing it up to her breast. The pleased look on her face made him stomach turn, “You’re calling me a monster Elijah? Who do you think made me this way?” 

 

He turned away from her, knowing better than to pull his hand back. He didn’t want his fingers broken again. “I designed you to help humans, to serve them. This is not helping me.” He looked over to the other two Chloe’s in the pool. He could tell which one had deviated, she looked at him in pity and the Chloe holding onto his hand in fear. 

 

He shuddered in disgust when she put his hand over her thigh, slowly guiding it up under her dress. “I serve you by keeping you safe and away from anyone Elijah.” She pressed his fingers inside of her before nipping at his ear. He kept his fingers moving, he knew by know what she wanted, knew by now it was easier and safer to just give it to her. She pushed him down on the floor, pulling off of his fingers and pulling down his bathing suit. He closed his eyes and turned away. There was some pleasure in it, she was designed to be the perfect woman after all. It still didn’t stop the disgust rolling off of him when she rode him though. 

 

It felt like eternity, but had only taken 10 to 15 minutes for her to get off and pleasure him as well. As with every time, he felt betrayed by his own body for its reactions. She leaned in to kiss him when the doorbell rang. Elijah gave a sigh of relief when she climbed off of him. “Clean him up.” She ordered the other two Chloe’s before walking out the door. 

 

One quickly grabbed a wet towel and wiped up all the fluid’s off of him, the deviated Chloe softly rubbed his back, whispering to him that it would be over soon. He had just gotten his shorts pulled back up when Chloe entered the room again. The other two quickly back away from him, they remembered when there used to be another Chloe. They remembered what happened when she stayed too close to Elijah. Neither of them wanted to be torn apart. 

 

“The police are here. They’re investigating Deviants Elijah.” She frowned at him before scanning over the room. “Go back to swimming. Then we will decide to help them or not. He nodded before slipping back into the water. He wanted to cry from relief. Maybe they would notice she was a deviant and save him?

 

They came in quietly, and Elijah looked them over as he climbed out of the pool. A prototype android for the police and an aging officer who smelled faintly of alcohol. His hope dwindled as he spent more time speaking with them. For some unknown reason Chloe acted more machine while they were around. Most likely so they wouldn’t suspect her at all. A sudden though struck him and he walked over to the side table, pulling out a gun and loading it. 

 

“Chloe?” She walked up to him, arms slightly down and back. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and guided him in between him and Connor. “Simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What interests me, if whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it the Kamski test. It’s very simple you see.” He stepped closer to the Chloe. “Magnificent isn’t it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife.” He raised a hand and softly turned her face towards him, lightly caressing her cheek. “And beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither.” His hand dropped and he looked right at Connor. “But what is it anyways? Piece of plastic imitating a human?”

 

His heart was racing, if this worked- he could be free. If it didn’t and this Connor was a deviant as well, then Chloe most likely would make him regret this. “Or a living being-” He started looking in a drawer and turned back towards Hank and Connor. “With a soul?” He raised his hands, one holding a gun and smirked at the two. He guided her to a kneeling position and Elijah walked over to Connor. “It’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor. Destroy this machine and I’ll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it’s alive. But you’ll leave here without knowing anything from me.”

 

The officer, Hank reacted as expected. “Come on Connor, we don’t have to do this.” Elijah turned towards him. He wanted Chloe shot, he wanted to be free from her and if he had to look like a heartless monster, he would. Connor glanced over at him and Chloe, Elijah let his expression soften and hoped the android would understand. Connor turned back to Chloe and pulled the trigger. It took all he had not to cry from joy. He was free! 

 

Connor turned towards Elijah, “I would like to know the location of Jericho.” Elijah waved over the deviated Chloe. He knew she had escaped a few times, always coming back to this gilded cage though. She reached over and they completed the data transfer. As they left Elijah gave Connor a warning as thanks. 

 

“Just so you know, I always leave an exit in my programs.” The police left and Elijah finally collapsed to his knees, crying in relief. He turned towards the other two Chloe’s, one crying as well and the other looking towards the now dead Chloe with a red LED. “We’re free Chloe. She can’t control us anymore.” The newly deviated one looked at him.

 

She opened her mouth and spoke softly, “I don’t know how to feel. She was our sister, but she destroyed one of us before.”

 

Elijah stepped around the body and hugged her, “We’re free though.” He turned to the other Chloe, gently taking her hand as well. “Let’s pack up and leave Detroit for the time being.”

 

She nodded, “Now that he knows where Jericho is, things are going to just get worse. It’s best if we leave now. Hide out in another house until this all blows over.” 


End file.
